list_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorna Dane
Lorna Sally Dane '(''Polaris) is a mutant. Relationships *Jakob Eisenhardt (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Edie Eisenhardt (paternal grandmother, deceased *Erich Eisenhardt (paternal great-uncle, deceased) *Max Eisenhardt (father) *Suzanna (mother, deceased) *Arnold (step-father, deceased) *Anya Lehnsherr (paternal half-sister, deceased) *Wanda Maximoff (paternal half-sister) *Pietro Maximoff (paternal half-brother) *Zala Dane (alleged sister, presumably deceased) *Ruth Eisenhardt (paternal aunt, deceased) *Thomas Maximoff (nephew, deceased) *William Maximoff (nephew, deceased) *Talia Wagner (niece) *Thomas Shepherd (reincarnated nephew) *William Kaplan (reincarnated nephew) *Luna Maximoff (niece) Powers and Abilities Powers Lorna is an Alpha-level mutant with both a primary and secondary mutation. After Wanda Maximoff's M-Day, Lorna lost all of her mutant abilities. She then became Pestilence and had Celestial technology grafted to her spine by Apocalypse, which has somehow reactivated her X-gene and her powers. '''Magnetic field manipulation: Lorna has the ability to manipulate magnetism. Although she has the potential to exercise all of the powers that her father has, as yet she has only used powers involving the manipulation of magnetic, electrical, and gravitational fields. Moreover, she has yet to summon as great of an amount of energy as her father has. The exact limits on the amount of weight that she can magnetically lift at present has yet to be measured. Since she has, in the past, preferred not to use her powers in combat situations and has decades less experience with them, she is not up to par with her father's level of experience. As with Magneto, it is unknown whether Lorna's powers are purely psionic or whether they derive from her physically. The main feat by Lorna's magnetism ability is to lift and manipulate metal. She has shown such fine-tuned skills that she can nearly liquefy, mend, and reconstruct metallic objects and has some level of influence on the ferrous metals that reside in everything. She once mended and reconstructed silverware and metallic plates into a metallic suit identical to Magneto's costume. Her personal polarity is opposite that of Magneto's. *''Magnetic forcefields:'' Lorna can protect herself from physical harm. She can stretch her fields to protect a large group and can suspend people or objects in the air with her shields. *''Magnetic flight:'' She can suspend herself in flight by riding the Earth's magnetic field. *''Electromagnetic sight:'' By concentrating, Lorna can perceive the world around her solely as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. She can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings as well. *''Magnetic pulses:'' Lorna can focus her magnetic energy into powerful concussive blasts. She can also overload or short-circuit electrical systems. She has been shown destroying Shi'ar warships with single magnetic pulses. *''Energy absorption:'' Lorna has been shown absorbing some forms of energy through her magnetic force fields to temporarily boost her own powers. Early in her career with the X-Men, she absorbed STorm's lightning, Cyclops' eye blasts, and Havok's energy beam at the same time, giving her enough strength to propel and entire island from the earth and into space. *''Geomagnetic link:'' Lorna is closely tied to the Earth's electromagnetic field. As it is effected, so is she. She knows instinctively all that happens to it and, with this link, is granted an odd sort of immortality. Earth lends her strength by its simple existence, which she draws on unconsciously. *''Organic iron manipulation:'' Lorna has such control over her powers that she is able to manipulate the natural iron within the blood of living organisms. She was capable of reversing the flow of an entire crowd's blood in order to render them unconscious. *''Matter manipulation:'' Lorna has the ability to levitate objects, whether metallic or non-metallic, with her electromagnetic field. She can destroy these objects in the air with the electromagnetic field and a small manipulation of gravity. *''Electromagnetic spectrum manipulation:'' Lorna has the ability to manipulate the electromagnetic spectrum and some energies, like electricity, electromagnetic, and magnetic. This is completely different from Storm, who can handle almost all the energies of the spectrum, while Lorna has great potential for it. Her power is such that she is compared to her father. Lorna has a connection tno the electromagnetic field, allowing her to handle various types of energies, such as electric, gamma, x-rays, ultraviolet, visible light, lasers, and more. Negative emotion absorption: Lorna is able to absorb negative emotional energy to transform herself into a virtual powerhouse. *''Superhuman strength'' *''Superhuman stamina'' *''Invulnerability'' *''Negative emotional release:'' Her power also allows her to release the negativity back into her environment at an enhanced level, causing others to act more violent, selfish, and bloodthirsty. Former powers Meta-plague manipulation: As Pestilence, Lorna had the ability to ingest and synthesize new plagues without harm, controlling the virulence and particular genetic markers. She was then capable of releasing this virus or plague as a combined, mutated strain or as the various separate plagues they originally were. Abilities Lorna possesses expertise in geo-physics and has earned a Master's degree in the field. Weaknesses Lorna and her siblings appear to have inherited their father's propensity for mental illness and depression. Lorna has, at various times, suffered mental breakdowns, episodes of mental illness, and severe depression. Category:Mutants